a little crazy
by heart made up on you R5
Summary: this is a short multi-chapter Raura story- I suck at summaries so please read
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is a short multi chapter Raura story I wanted to do for a while now**

**in this ross and Ryland share a bedroom I think they do in real life too **

**do they? review and tell me if you know**

**I think they used to not sure now**

* * *

><p>Ryland's P.O.V<p>

I woke up thanks to Riker doing his early voice exercises, I am surprised ross is still sleeping. I am about to wake him up when he starts to sleep talk. That's nothing unusual though, he's always sleep talking. It's always hilarious too, he says the most random things and they hardly ever make sense.

"um...I..I..." ross starts. This is so funny i decide I am going to record him so he can see how much he sleep talks I grab my phone of my desk and record

"I...I .. I love you" ross continues. oh this is getting interesting, i struggle to keep my laughter down, but i have to otherwise he might wake up, and I may be able to use this against him so it's important I don't ruin it.

"I love you...L...Laura" My laughter fills the room. I really can use this against him, he is always saying how he doesn't like Laura well we all know that not true and now I have proof ,this is too funny.

after that ross stops sleep taking and I switch my phone off before going downstairs and eating some breakfast with everyone else. I can't wait till Ross wakes up.

* * *

><p>ross's P.O.V<p>

I wake up to see Ryland's gone and usually he is the last one to wake up so I must have woken up late. I head down stairs to see mom washing up the dishes probably from breakfast which I obviously missed

"how come no one woke me?"i ask while making myself some cereal.

"we didn't want to wake you especially since you were dreaming about Laura"Ryland says. this causes me to spit my cereal out all over the table.

"ross sweetie your going to have to clean that up" my mom says

"yeah ,yeah sure mom..what makes you think I was dreaming about Laura?" I reply genuinely confused. I mean, even I don't remember what I was dreaming about, and _he_ does, I don't think so, he is making this up.

"oh ross... you sleep talk " he says, I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion

"...and?," I say and he rolls his eyes before showing me a video of me sleep talking on his phone my eyes widen and I try and grab his phone but he runs off with it probably going to show the others _great._ I go to follow him but my mum stops me

"ROSS SHOR LYNCH shit back down and finish your breakfast and then clean up this mess," she say pointing to the milk splatted everywhere, I slouch back into my seat

"ugh..." I say

I just hope Ryland does not show that to Laura since we are going to shot season 4 I haven't seen the cast in a while and that would be way embarrassing if Laura saw that not that I like Laura right

I don't like Laura right?

...do I?

* * *

><p><strong>this was going to be a one shot but, I change my mind so yeah tell me what you think<strong>

**I know it is short but hey it was supposed to be a one shot but I wanted to add suspense and torture you (kidding I'll update soon but, no promised cause I will do it when I can be bothered and that's not very often but, I promise I will finish it )**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi I am back with this story it kinda is my rebound story if I have writers block but, I will still update and finish it I promise**

* * *

><p>I continue to eat my breakfast and well until Rydel come in with a ear splitting scream hugging me from behind , I am totally confused.<p>

"you admitted that you like Laura ahhhhhhhhhhh raura is real" Rydel says jumping up and down... I am guessing Ryland told her and probably the rest remind me to kill him later.

"um okaaaaay" I say awkwardly as she skips out and rocky and Riker come in

" dude so when are you going to ask Laura out" Riker ask

"umm..I DON'T LIKE LAURA OKAY!" I say getting extremely angry

"oh okay you don't mind if I ask her out then" rocky says

"WHAT NO ...you can't" I blurt out realising my fist are clench

rocky laughs "but, you don't like her so I might as well ask her out" he says before him and Riker walk out

now I have to keep both rocky and Ryland away from Laura that won't be to hard will it.

* * *

><p>Laura's P.O.V<p>

"LAURA GET YOU BUTT OUT OF BED" Vanessa say yanking off my covers causing me to fall out of my bed

"ugh... but, I don't want to go" I reply laying in a ball on the floor

"really you get to see Ross" she reply in a teasingly

"I. don't. like. Ross." I reply pausing after each word

"whatever you say , but if you don't get your lazy backside up right no I will call him and tell him you do" she say

"you wouldn't dare " I say

"watch me" she says grabbing my phone and scrolling through contacts and then putting it to her ear

"hi ross"

I quickly jump up and run to get some clothes

"too easy" Vanessa says

"huh" I say turning around to face her

she waves the phone which was not calling ross ugh... she tricked me .

* * *

><p>I walk down stairs to see a batch of pancakes on the table<p>

"pancakes, cool I love pancakes they remind me of Austin" I say

"you sure they remind you of Austin not ross I mean you guys like everything"

"we don't like each other like that " I reply eating pancakes

"really? cause Ryland sent me this really funny vide-"

"NO... okay will you quit it , already"

"oh well you might not like him but, I can't say the same about him"

"what ross doesn't like me and I don't like him"

"really? maybe you should tell him that"

"I have no idea what you mean but, I don't care no if you mind I would like to eat my pancakes in peace"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is short and I haven't updated in a while but, I have had loads of exams and stuff I also had writer's block really bad writer's block. so here it is<strong>

**hey guys I would really like some ideas for later in the story as I don't have it planned out so yeah thanks just leave the ideas in the reviews**


End file.
